Finding A Delicate Balance
by loboloco
Summary: Sequel to The Chosen of Light and Darkness. Months have gone by since Sasuke first found out his destiny; now he must deal with a jealous friend, a pissed off demon boy friend, and the return of God and Lucifer. NaruSasu, oneside NejiSasu.
1. Green White Eyes

**A/N: **Hello again, after many months of thought and procrastination, I have finally decided to write a sequel to my previous story "The Chosen of Light and Darkness." I received some very good feedback for my last story, and some of my reviewers requested a sequel. So here it is and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would be relaxing in deluxe Jacuzzi next to an outdoor swimming pool with a pet penguin.

**Finding a Delicate Balance**

**Chapter 1**

People say that there is nothing better than relaxing outdoors on a sunny day, much like a day like today. The sun was out shining with not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing their heavenly tunes, and not a man was miserable on this day…

"AHHHHH!"

Except for one Sasuke Uchiha, who now finds himself running as fast as he possibly can from a demon straight out of hell, literally.

"Seriously, Suke, you're going to have to learn to control your powers a little faster if you want to avoid being a hellhound's next chew toy," said the blond headed son of the devil, Naruto, barely able to contain his chuckles. Naruto couldn't but laugh at his lover's predicament, for at this moment Sasuke was being chased around by a young hellhound.

"Control my powers! How am I supposed to concentrate on controlling my powers when there's a hellhound trying to make a meal out of my ass?" Screamed a panicked, out of breath Sasuke. Behind his thoughts '_OH_ _MY GOD, I going to die!_' were thoughts of how to kill Naruto as slowly and painfully as possibly, after all it was his fault that Sasuke was now running for his life.

' "_Don't worry," he said, "It'll be easy he said" he said. I swear, Naruto, if I make it out of this alive you're the next person I'm vaporizing,_' raged the raven haired teen inside of his head, having a quick flashback to Naruto's training suggestion.

*Flashback*

A few days ago found Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, the one and only (current) son of God, sitting around the pool wondering about how to prepare Sasuke for his future role as the mediator between the forces of Light and Darkness. Naruto, being the brilliant minded man that he is, decided that his little raven haired lover needed some training.

Naruto spoke from his floaty bed in the pool, "You know, angel face, we should probably start trying to get little Sasuke here to learn how to control his powers. I mean, how's he ever going to do his job if the only time he can control his abilities is in a life and death situation?"

Neji looked at Naruto, considering his statement, "Don't call me angel face, but you're probably right Naruto, Sasuke does need the proper training. The question is, how do we go about it?"

Sasuke looked up in time to see a smile of pure evil spread across Naruto's face.

"Ohhh, I've got an idea or two," Naruto practically purred.

*Flashback end*

So now we return to the present with Sasuke still running around in circles in large clearing in the forest trying to get away from a hellhound pup that Naruto personally summoned.

"Come on, Suke, the point of this exercise is to face the demon and try to use your powers to banish it back to Hell. It's not even a fully grown hellhound, you can do it," Naruto said threw gritted teeth, failing miserably at holding back his giggles. He couldn't help it, Sasuke just looked to damn hilarious at the moment.

'_Okay, Sasuke, concentrate; this shouldn't be so hard, I did take out Lucifer, after all, a hellpuppy should be a piece of cake,_'so were the thoughts of the raven haired vassal of the neutral powers as he turned around and faced the oncoming demon. He thrust his arms out before him and began to concentrate, '_Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can…NOT DO THIS!_' Sasuke began to panic as the snarling beast raced towards him.

Just as the hellhound lunged towards Sasuke, a beam of white light came from behind it and turned it ash. "Great plan, Naruto, this is not what I had in mind when I agreed with you on training Sasuke," Neji growled at the antichrist.

"Hey, I thought it was a pretty good plan, besides the best way for people to learn is through hands on experience. He's never going to learn if we went with your idea. I mean what kind of training regimen includes learning History?" Naruto said, still thinking that his method of teaching was the best.

Neji glared at Naruto, "History is important, he needs to learn it in case he must act as an ambassador between Heaven and Hell. Your method only involves random demons chasing after Sasuke and hoping he can somehow magically summon his powers. He needs to be in an environment where he focus."

Sasuke really didn't want to disagree with his lover, but at the moment Neji's idea was sounding like paradise compared to Naruto's. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have with Neji on this one, this training is going to kill me," Sasuke said hoping that Naruto understood the pleading look that Sasuke was trying to convey to him.

"Alright, alright, I get it. It won't be too much of a problem taking this whole training thing slowly, considering the fact that my dad is temporarily out of commission, and Neji's dad is to scared of Sasuke at the moment to really do anything. Though I loath to say this, it looks like we're doing this your way, angel face," Naruto said, a bit disappointed at the thought of losing his little bit of entertainment.

Sasuke sighed in relief, but then he thought back to what Naruto said, "Naruto, what did you mean when you said your dad was _temporarily_ out of commission. I thought I got rid of him," Sasuke said, remembering his little trip into Hell and literally vaporizing Satan.

"You think it's that easy to get rid of my old man, he's the fully fledged, eons old, vassal of Darkness. Hate to break it to you Suke, but you just scattered him a bit, he'll back together in a little while, and when he does he is going to pretty pissed," Naruto stated with a blank face, his father was still a bit of a sore subject.

"Yes, but for the time being, he is scattered, and we are going to take this time to _properly _train Sasuke," Neji said, straining the word properly. "We should probably start with some basic physical training… and no Naruto you can't handle that either."

"Ahhh, but I had a whole bunch of exercises thought up already," Naruto said, a disappointed look on his face.

Sasuke got up from his spot on the ground and while rubbing his sore legs said, "That's great idea and all Neji, but can we take a break. I'm pretty sure I just ran a marathon distance."

Naruto and Neji looked at each other and nodded, deciding a break would probably be for the best, considering how worn out Sasuke looked.

The trio decided on going to watch a movie to spend the rest of this afternoon. They took Neji's car instead of Naruto's motorcycle, because Sasuke was still traumatized over the whole pack of hellhounds chasing him and Naruto on the "screaming, metal, death trap".

The movie went by in relative normalcy, with Naruto constantly flirting with Sasuke, Sasuke blushing and trying to make himself smaller in his seat, and Neji glaring at Naruto from his.

'_Damn that hell spawn for taking Sasuke! Damn it, Neji, stop thinking like that. You're supposed to be happy for Sasuke, even if he is with a sulfur smelling, walking pile of perverted trash and not with the person who could really make him happy…father damn it!_'

Neji was having an inner melt down of rage. He had been feeling like this ever since he found out Naruto and Sasuke got together. He had tried getting over his feelings for Sasuke, but the more he looked at the happy couple, the more he wanted to be in Naruto's place.

A couple hours later the movie ended, so Naruto suggested that they head to the club to spend the last few remaining hours of the day.

The trio headed out and soon they reached the entrance where they flashed their ids to the bouncer, only unlike last time, Neji used an id that said he was 22 instead of his student id.

"So you've finally decided to grow some balls and grab a drink, have you, angel face," Naruto said and smirked. "Have you decided to abandon your other heavenly virtues as well?"

Neji scowled and wished he could smite Naruto on the spot, "No, you insufferable spawn of a jackal, I just want to what all so great about all the stuff your alcoholic ass drinks, and for the love of all that is holy if you call me angel face one more time, I am going to rip off a very important piece of your anatomy and shove it into a meat grinder!"

Sasuke, quickly sensing the escalating tension in the air, quickly pushed the two opposing forces into the club and hoped things would get better, but knowing these two, it would only go downhill.

Once inside, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke quickly found themselves a seat at the bar. Sasuke ordered himself a frozen lemonade, while Naruto ordered several shots of vodka. Sasuke had a bad feeling of what was going to happen..

"Alright white eyes, since you seem so dead set on being introduced to the world of booze, I'll start you off on something your light weight ass can hopefully deal with," Naruto said as he pushed three of the shots towards Neji, all the while smirking.

Neji himself said nothing, but thought '_I'll show that demon light weight_,' and quickly downed the three shots in quick succession, fighting against his gag reflex when the alcohol burned the back of his throat.

Naruto just smiled and ordered some more shots.

After several shots of whiskey, Neji can now officially say he was stoned off his ass, his low alcohol tolerance making itself blatantly clear.

While Neji was trying to balance himself on his stool, Naruto was still pretty sober with only a light buzz to indicate that he even drank anything. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smirked, "I knew his light weight couldn't handle it, what do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke took one look at Neji and grimaced, "I think you shouldn't egg him on Naruto. Man, I can only imagine the hangover he'll have in the morning."

"Sweet, does that mean I can drive Neji's car," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke just gave him a scowl and said, "Naruto, I love you, but I don't trust you behind a wheel after you've had something to drink."

With a shake of his head Naruto responded, "Fine you pansy, guess that means you're driving, but first let's have a quick dance." Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and lead him to the dance floor leaving Neji alone with his drunken thoughts.

'_I wish that hell spawned demon never came into the picture, if he hadn't it would be me and Sasuke dancing. Ugh! I sound like a jealous bitch. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding, I am a jealous bitch. That's it, I am going to make Sasuke realize that Naruto isn't right for him,_' Neji thought, determinately.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke finished dancing, Neji had sobered up a bit and the trio was ready to leave.

Sasuke drove first to the abandoned church that Naruto called his home and dropped him off first.

"See ya, Suke, don't let drunk ass cop a feel on you while I'm gone," Naruto said, and smiled as he planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

Sasuke broke the kiss and smiled as he drove off heading to Neji's home. The two reached their destination a little while later and Sasuke got out of the car to help Neji to his door.

"No need, Sasuke, I'm fine. I may have drunk quite a bit, but I am an angel, our metabolisms our much faster than a human's," Neji said while pushing Sasuke away but still staggering a bit.

"It's fine Neji, I actually wanted to talk to you, that's why I dropped Naruto off first," Sasuke said, walking with Neji to the door. "I wanted to ask why you've been arguing with Naruto so much lately, I know he can be kind of an ass, but he's always like that."

"That's easy for you to say Sasuke, you're not the one who has to watch the one you love be with someone else, especially that someone else is a demon," Neji said apparently not as sober as he though, or else the words wouldn't have come out so easily.

"Wha…Neji is that what's still bothering you, I thought you were over your crush?" Sasuke was confused, he had thought that Neji was okay with him being with Naruto, but with the way Neji practically spat out the word demon, Neji was far from okay with it.

"Over my _crush_, Sasuke it wasn't just a crush. I loved you, fuck, I still love you, but you're so enamored with that Hell spawn that you barely even pay attention to me anymore," Neji was aware that his voice was steadily growing higher, but he didn't care. The alcohol in his system what loosening his tongue and breaking all of his inhibitions.

To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. He knew that Naruto and Neji weren't getting along very well, but he chalked that up to the whole angels and demon thing, not jealousy. "Oh God, Neji, I'm sorry, I really am, but you know I don't feel the same way," Sasuke said, putting a sympathetic hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Neji calmed down a bit and sighed, "I know you don't, Sasuke, and I know I should be over you but I'm not. I know I shouldn't, but can I ask for a small favor."

"Sure, anything, Neji," Sasuke said.

"Can I ask for just one kiss, please, just so I can get over you?" Neji pleaded.

Sasuke was torn, on one hand he didn't want to betray Naruto, on the other hand he wanted to help Neji get over him. Sasuke made his choice and leaned his body forward.

Neji met him halfway and their lips met, they stood there softly kissing for a few moments completely oblivious to the eyes watching them from the shadows.

**A/N:** Well I hope the first chapter went alright. I'm not very good with beginnings (or endings), but any way, review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames help keep my house warm.

P.S. If anyone would like to beta my story, please say so.


	2. An Angel's Deceit

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, my computer hates me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the clothes on my back, the food in my stomach, and my evil, demonic computer from hell (Previously owned by Satan.)

**Finding a Delicate Balance**

**Chapter 2**

The moon was full and the night was silent, one Sasuke Uchiha was lying in his room, staring up at the ceiling thinking about his kiss with Neji.

'_Fuck! Why the hell did I kiss him? I just wanted him to get over me so he won't hurt anymore, but I feel like crap now. God, if Naruto ever knew what happened he'll never forgive me. Hell, he'll probably just kill Neji and me._' Sasuke thought, a headache making his skull pound.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and put his fingers to his temples in a desperate attempt to soothe the pain.

"I guess the only thing to do is forget it happened and hope Naruto never finds out," Sasuke spoke to himself as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

The morning light filtered in through Sasuke's closed blinds, a beam of light falling directly on his head.

'_Oh man, someone close the blinds…wait, why do I feel like something's on me?_' Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a grinning Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he quickly jumped out of his bed in a panic. "HOLY CRAP! What the hell, Naruto, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sasuke screamed from his place on the floor.

Naruto, still kneeling in the bed, just smiled wider and said, "Oh, now don't be like that, I only came to get my morning kiss. Plus, Neji said you and I have to meet him at the clearing."

Sasuke got up and glared at his demonic lover. He let out a huff and began to change his clothes. He decided to go with a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. While changing he noticed Naruto staring at him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"You know, you still didn't give me that morning kiss," Naruto said, not removing his eyes from Sasuke's still bare torso.

Naruto got up from the bed and moved to embrace his lover in his arms. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and leaned in.

Lips met lips in gentle kiss that was slowly becoming more passionate as Naruto deepened it. He opened his mouth and let his tongue sweep against Sasuke's lips seeking entrance.

Sasuke moaned and allowed Naruto's tongue inside. The two stood their kissing until they were out of breath (well, until Sasuke was out of breath; Naruto, being the demon that he is, didn't really need to breathe.)

The pair separated their lips but still stood in each other's arms; Naruto with his arms around Sasuke's torso, and Sasuke with his hands behind Naruto's head.

Naruto gave Sasuke's nose a small kiss and said, "You know I love you right, my little raven."

Sasuke smiled, "I know, I love you too. Now come on before Neji gets pissed at us," he said, on the inside, though, he was feeling even worse about the kiss with Neji.

The pair made their way downstairs where they were promptly greeted by Sasuke's exuberant older brother, Itachi.

"Good morning Mr. Sunshine, what do you want for breakfast?" Itachi asked his little brother with a large grin on his face.

Sasuke was surprised by his brother's good mood. He knew that Itachi was usually a happy person but this was sort of overdoing it, his brother was practically glowing.

"What's got you in such a good mood, aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother probably just got laid, didn't you, Itachi?" Naruto suggested with a smirk.

Itachi promptly blushed and looked to the side.

Sasuke was hit by a sudden realization, "Ohhh, you were at Kisame's last night weren't you? I was wondering where you were." Sasuke said sharing the same smirk Naruto was sporting.

"Okay, enough talking about my sex life and onto the subject of what you want for breakfast," Itachi said, hoping to quickly change the subject.

"Sorry, aniki, no time for breakfast. We got to meet Neji," Sasuke said as he remembered where they were supposed to be headed. Sasuke and Naruto headed towards the door.

"Okay, but be back before dinner; I invited Kisame over," Itachi said as his little brother and his lover walked out the door. As Itachi set about making his own breakfast he suddenly realized something.

"How the Hell did Naruto get in here, he wasn't here when I came back this morning?"

Naruto and Sasuke reached the clearing in the forest where Neji sat waiting.

"What's up angel cakes, are we gonna work on Sasuke's training some more," Naruto asked as he leaned against a tree.

Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nick name Naruto gave him, but decided to drop it. "Yes, hell spawn, we're going to work on training Sasuke. I decided we should start on the history now and work on the physical later," Neji said. Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Naruto, Neji had a plan to make Sasuke see Naruto as the monster he truly was.

Naruto made a disgusted face and sneered, "Ugh, history. Can anything be more boring?"

"Just because you are an uneducated beast, demon, that doesn't make history any less important. I told you already, Sasuke might need it if he ever has to play the role of ambassador. You can't solve every problem just by killing something," Neji said.

"That's how I solve all of my problems. Killing things is the best way to go," Naruto snorted as he leaned against a tree.

Neji outwardly glared while inwardly smirking, '_That's right Naruto, keep talking like that. It will make it all the easier in convincing my precious Sasuke that you're nothing but an evil hell spawn._'

"Well, Naruto, I'm glad not everyone shares the same thought patterns as you. Any who, since we've already covered the whole beginning of creation thing, we'll just move on to the important times in history where the light and darkness have both significantly influenced mankind," Neji started

"Wow that sounds really interesting, angel cakes. I mean, can you be any more of a geek?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto, give Neji a break. Plus I kind of want to hear this," said Sasuke, coming to the aid of his best friend.

"Thank you Sasuke. Any way let me start by saying that in the beginning, before my father and Naruto's father knew about the fate's plans for a vassal, God and Lucifer were always fighting about the true nature of human beings. Lucifer, of course, being the vassal of darkness said that humans were truly evil in nature and if put in the right or in our case wrong, situation they would instantly turn on each other. My father thought the opposite, and so each set out to prove the other wrong by putting humans in certain situations," Neji lectured.

"What kind of situations?" asked a curious Sasuke.

"Yeah, tell us teacher, we really want to know," mocked Naruto.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

"Well, both God and Lucifer have influenced humanity many times; two key times were the Salem Witch Hunt and The Holocaust. These two events were started on the orders of Lucifer. He said that because humans are innately evil they will, in times of suffering, look for innocent people to blame and persecute. These two events also have something else in common, they were started by our very own demon, Naruto," Neji said, secretly smirking at the revelation he just revealed.

Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto with a shocked look adorning his face, "Naruto, is that really true?"

Naruto just shrugged and responded, "Yeah, all I really did was plant the paranoia, you humans took care of the rest. And since Neji here is intent on making me look like the bad guy, let me already get this out in the open, I started the black plague too."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto, shock and surprise still plastered on his face. Sasuke knew that Naruto is a demon and the very son of Satan himself, but he sometimes forgot that before meeting him, Naruto was very much evil.

Sasuke knew all of this so he couldn't help but ask, "But you wouldn't do these things now, would you, Naruto?"

"No of course not…" Naruto began

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"…I'm not one for mass genocide that was my old man's thing. I'm more of a single killer kind of demon, you know. I like to choose a single target and make them hurt as much as possible before ending them," Naruto continued, not noticing the look of absolute horror on Sasuke's face and the smug look on Neji's.

"What do you mean you still kill people, I thought you changed," Sasuke stammered out.

Naruto was confused; he didn't understand what was bothering his lover so much. "I have changed, Suke, before I met you I never even knew the meaning of the word love; but you have to understand, I'm still a demon. I was born and raised in hell, killing is in my blood."

"Then what does love mean to you now, Naruto," Sasuke asked. He had a horrible feeling he wasn't going to like Naruto's answer.

"Oh that's easy, love to me means that when I look at you, I never have the urge to kill you," Naruto responded, thinking his answer will put his lover at ease.

Neji just kept quiet, observing the scene before him with great satisfaction. '_That's it demon, just keep talking._'

Sasuke's heart cracked, "That's it, that's all I mean to you. I'm just some person that you never have the urge to murder. You know what, fuck you, Naruto," Sasuke said, tears quickly forming in his eyes. He turned his back on Naruto and ran home.

Naruto just looked at the retreating form of his lover in shock and confusion. He turned towards Neji and asked, "What the fuck did I say?"

"Nothing Naruto, you just proved to Sasuke that you're exactly what I told him you were, a heartless monster," Neji said and promptly disappeared in a flash of light leaving Naruto alone with his confusion.

Sasuke arrived at his front door, his thoughts in disarray and his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. '_I can't believe it, all this time I thought he really did love me. Maybe it's like Neji said, demons don't have hearts._' With that thought, Sasuke opened the door and walked inside.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and knew something was instantly wrong.

"Sasuke, little brother, what's wrong?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing, aniki, just a fight with Naruto. I'm going upstairs," Sasuke replied, not looking up at Itachi. He slowly made his way up to his room

Sasuke lay down on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh. When opened them he was staring into white eyes.

Sasuke quickly sat up, "Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I saw how upset Naruto made you, so I came over here to make sure you were okay," Neji responded.

"I'm fine, I just never expected this sort of thing from Naruto," Sasuke said, voice barely above a whisper.

Neji put a sympathetic arm around his friend and said, "I know you didn't, and I know you thought he loved you, but you have to understand that Naruto is a demon, nothing more. He has seduced his way into many beds before: Alexander the great, William Shakespeare, and many other men and women throughout history. He is a user."

"Maybe you're right. It's just…I've never felt this way about anyone else. When I'm near Naruto I feel safe. I just wished Naruto felt the same way," Sasuke sighed as he looked at Neji.

Neji leaned in closer to Sasuke's face, "Don't you feel safe with me, I love you Sasuke. I can give you everything that Naruto can't, including my heart." With that said Neji leaned all the way in and placed his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, but the grief and pain inside his chest made him close his eyes and just give in. This was the second time he kissed Neji, but this time he was much less hesitant and quickly deepened the kiss.

Both were too wrapped up in each other to notice a small black beetle quickly scurrying away to the slightly opened window.

'_What the hell did I say, I just told him how I felt. Well maybe not in the exact words I meant. I probably should have told him about all the times I looked at and felt something long dead beat inside my chest. I should have told him that being with him makes me warm when I've been cold inside my entire life…Oh fuck, I messed up,_' Naruto thought as he sat on the first pew in the abandoned church.

Naruto looked up to the stained glass window at the front of the church and sighed, "I just hope Sasuke forgives me."

He looked down towards the floor and quickly noticed a black beetle staring intently at him. "What the…what's a hell scarab doing here?" Naruto asked to himself.

Just as he finished that thought, the hell scarab was surrounded by ash and shadows as its form began to change. When the ash fell away, standing before Naruto was no longer a beetle but a man.

"Hello son, I have something I want to show you."


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:** This might come as a disappointment to any of my readers, but I have made a very big decision…I have decided to discontinue this story.

I'm sorry to any of my readers that were hoping for a sequel to my previous story. Unfortunately some things have happened that have completely destroyed my creativity and motivation.

I did try my best, but every time I sat down to write, my mind froze and nothing that I could get on paper was any good.

I simply can't bring myself to continue.

Truly apologetic,

Loboloco


	4. Discontinuation

**A/N:** This might come as a disappointment to any of my readers, but I have made a very big decision…I have decided to discontinue this story.

I'm sorry to any of my readers that were hoping for a sequel to my previous story. Unfortunately some things have happened that have completely destroyed my creativity and motivation.

I did try my best, but every time I sat down to write, my mind froze and nothing that I could get on paper was any good.

I simply can't bring myself to continue.

Truly apologetic,

Loboloco


End file.
